Feliz día mami
by Teffi Masen
Summary: Un día lleno de alegría y felicidad, todos quieren hacer felices a sus madres, regalándoles elaborados proyectos escolares, despertándolas por la mañana con mucha alegría y emoción, recordándoles lo mucho que son amadas. Pues para Nessi Cullen, las cosas son muy diferentes.


**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

OS beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FDM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Eveline Whitlock está adornando con brillantina rosada su tarjeta, Alex McCarty pega los macarrones de colores sobre el marco que la profesora nos enseñó a hacer, Danna Biers escribe un poema con ayuda del libro de rimas que la profesora ha traído de la biblioteca, Matt Whiterdale da los últimos retoques a su pintura de acuarelas.

Dejo de prestarle atención a mis compañeros y amigos, están demasiado felices y entretenidos como para notar que soy la única que no está haciendo nada.

La profesora espera pacientemente en su escritorio a que terminemos con nuestros proyectos, está revisando y corrigiendo nuestras tareas, posiblemente tendré un cero de nuevo, mi papi me pregunta todas las noches si he hecho la tarea o si tengo dudas, él quiere ayudarme, pero sé que él está cansado y no quiero agobiarlo más de la cuenta.

Sintiendo mis ojos picar dejo el crayón sobre la mesa y me pongo de pie.

—¿Puedo ir al baño? —le pregunto a la profesora que me sonríe con lástima.

Detesto que me miren así.

Detesto que me digan que entienden cómo me siento, ellos no saben nada, ellos no saben lo que es despertarse todas las mañanas y saber que estás sola y por más que quieras cambiarlo no hay forma de hacerlo.

No entienden que aunque tus abuelitas te visiten y tus tías quieran llevarte con ellas, no es lo mismo, nunca será lo mismo.

—Claro que sí, Nessi.

Me entrega el pase y deja que salga del salón, puedo sentir como las miradas se clavan en mi espalda, sé con certeza que Eveline irá detrás de mí, solo porque tía Alice se lo ordenó.

Por eso corro por el pasillo, no queriendo que ella me alcance, no quiero que me acompañe al baño y me pregunte si me encuentro bien.

No quiero que recuerde que puede llamar a su mami para que venga por ella, ya que yo no puedo hacerlo.

Al entrar al baño me escondo en uno de los cubículos y subo los pies, evitando que Eveline u otra persona pueda verme. Minutos después ella entra, se agacha intentando ver dónde me encuentro pero al no ver nada, bufa frustrada y se dirige a los lavabos.

—Puedo llamar a mi mami si no te sientes bien —murmura en voz alta.

No respondo, quiero que se vaya y me deje sola, no quiero verla a ella ni a tía Alice.

Solo quiero...

—Tampoco me gusta que estés en casa —vuelve a murmurar antes de salir del baño.

A mí tampoco me gusta estar con ella.

Me quedo en el baño por al menos diez minutos, no quiero regresar al salón de clases y saber que todos están listos para el día de mañana, pero sé que tengo que regresar o la profesora vendrá a buscarme y mandará otra nota para papá.

No me gusta que le mande notas, él está triste, no necesita estarlo más por mi culpa.

Regreso al salón entregándole el pase a la profesora.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunta guardando el pase en el cajón de su escritorio—. Has tardado mucho.

—Estoy bien —contesto, me encojo de hombros y regreso a mi lugar.

Tomo de nuevo mi crayón rosa y regreso a mi dibujo, ignorando al tonto de Jacob que murmura detrás de mí.

Los odio a todos.

 **...**

El colegio termina y todos salen con sus manualidades listas para ser entregadas el día de mañana a sus mamis.

Mientras espero en la fila del autobús veo a lo lejos como mi tía Rose llega por Alex, Sarah y Justin, empujo al niño que está delante de mí para subir primero, temiendo que me vea y quiera llevarme con ella.

Quiero mucho a tía Rose pero no es a ella quien quiero ver después del colegio.

El viaje a casa en el autobús escolar es complicado, todos hablan de lo que harán con sus mamis mañana, de los regalos que le tienen preparados y de lo feliz que estarán.

¿Yo?, yo me quedo callada.

En mi parada está mi papi esperando por mí, bajo lentamente viendo como es el único papi que espera, las otras son mamis de mis compañeros, las mismas que tratan de ignorar los regalos que hicieron para ellas y que las mochilas no esconden muy bien, solo para que ellos crean que las han sorprendido.

—Hola, princesa. ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?

—Bien.

Respondo levantando mis brazos para que me alce, él lo hace sin chistar, sé que ya tengo siete y no necesito ser llevada en brazos todo el tiempo, pero necesito el abrazo de mi papi y sé que él también lo necesita.

Nuestra casa es demasiado grande y fría, lo único que sigue lindo es el jardín, papi ha contratado un jardinero para que cuide las flores.

Al entrar Carmen nos sonríe lista para marcharse, viene todos los días a encargarse de la limpieza y comida, su comida no sabe tan bien, aunque de hecho, para mí nada tiene sabor desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Señor Edward, como usted sabrá mañana...

Corro a mi habitación intentando no escuchar las palabras de Carmen, sé que ella tiene familia y al igual que la mayoría espera ansiosa poder festejar el día de mañana, sé que ni ella ni nadie tienen la culpa, pero en ese momento no quiero escuchar a nadie.

Mi habitación está demasiado ordenada, más de lo normal, Carmen hace muy bien su trabajo pero aun así no me gusta, quiero ver a mis muñecas y peluches en la cama, quiero ver el cesto de la ropa limpia en un esquina esperando a que yo la guarde en su sitio.

Quiero que mi mamá suba y me escuche hablar de la escuela mientras me quito el uniforme y me pongo ropa cómoda.

—Lávate las manos antes de bajar, princesa —me grita papá desde la planta baja.

—Sí, papi.

Me quito el uniforme y me pongo unos jeans y una blusa morada, el color favorito de mamá y ahora el mío también.

Bajo a la cocina en donde mi papi me espera con los platos servidos, ahora comemos en la cocina, ninguno está listo para comer en el comedor, es demasiado doloroso para los dos.

—He pedido que preparen pollo con macarrones, sé que son tus favoritos.

—Gracias, papi —le sonrío y beso su mejilla.

Ambos comemos, uno junto al otro, nos reímos de vez en cuando, él me cuenta de su difícil día en la oficina, yo le digo que quiero regresar a mis clases de natación.

—Revisaré mis horarios para llevarte puntual.

—Puedo ir con la señora Adams —respondo limpiándome la boca.

—De ninguna manera, princesa, yo te llevaré y recogeré todos los días puntualmente.

—Gracias, papi.

Sé que papi tiene mucho trabajo, los gastos son muchos ahora que él es el único que trabaja, pero realmente quiero tenerlo ahí, quiero que él me lleve cargada al auto después de un duro entrenamiento, quiero que el entrenador le diga que soy muy buena.

Quiero que sonría como hace mucho no hace.

Yo también quiero sonreír así.

Terminamos de comer y nos sentamos a ver la televisión, él me abraza mientras reímos por las tonterías de Bob Esponja.

Sé que es raro y tal vez son solo cosas mías pero a veces, mientras papi y yo estamos juntos, escucho pasos en la cocina, como si ella estuviera ahí, como si no se hubiera marchado.

Papi sonríe suavemente, sé que él también los escucha y al igual que yo, se siente completo, por breves momentos, nuestra familia no está rota.

—¿Tienes deberes que hacer?

—No —respondo inmediatamente—, pero me han mandado una nota.

Él suspira, los sonidos en la cocina desaparecen y sé que todo vuelve a estar roto, pero papi es paciente y me pide que le lleve la nota.

—Si tienes dudas, sabes que puedes preguntarme.

—Lo sé, papi —respondo acurrucándome contra su pecho—, prometo poner más atención.

Papi me abraza y sé que me ha creído, estamos de nuevo completos, porque ahora siento una suave brisa en mi mejilla, papi también la siente, porque besa el tope de mi cabeza.

Estamos completos de nuevo.

 **...**

Mi tía Alice y la abuelita Esme llegan cuando papi se ha marchado; Maggie, mi canguro, las deja entrar insegura, sabe que solo causarán problemas.

Dejo de sentir la calidez junto a mí un segundo antes de que la abuelita Esme entre al salón, Maggie me sonríe comprensiva, ella es como yo, papi confía en ella pero la tía Alice no, a veces es un poco tonta.

—Hola, Nessi —saluda sentándose junto a mí—. ¿Qué haces?

—Viendo la televisión con Maggie —respondo antes de que tía Alice apague el televisor, Eveline está junto a ella, sé que su sonrisa es falsa y realmente no quiere estar aquí.

—¿Qué te parece si te llevamos de compras? Apuesto a que quieres comprar algo para mañana.

Sé que ellas solo quieren hacerme sentir mejor, pero no lo logran, hacen todo mucho más difícil.

—Señora Cullen —habla Maggie—, el señor Cullen me ha dicho que Nessi tiene mucha tarea que hacer.

—Pues no veo que la estés ayudando —responde la abuelita—, no hay ningún libro afuera.

—Tomamos un descanso, abuelita —respondo—, fue idea mía, así podré poner más atención.

—Puedes hacerla el domingo.

—A papi no le gusta que haga tarea los domingos.

—Pero, cariño, necesitas comprar regalos.

—¿Para qué?

Abuelita se pone blanca, ella jamás menciona lo que pasó, la pone incómoda por eso se lo he preguntado, para que deje de molestarme.

—¿Podemos irnos? —pregunta Eveline—. Necesito conseguir más brillantina rosada.

—Podrías solo acompañarnos —habla tía Alice—, para que no estés aquí solita, la casa puede ser abrumadora.

—No estoy sola —respondo inmediatamente.

Maggie me sonríe entendiendo, sabe a qué me refiero y por eso la quiero un poquito más.

—Está bien —suspira la abuelita—. Espero que mañana vayas a visitarme, recuérdaselo a tu papi.

No se lo recordaré, pero no digo nada, dejo que ellas se marchen dejándonos a Maggie y a mí solas otra vez.

—¿Quieres que revisemos esos deberes en donde te han puesto cero?

Sé que papi se lo dijo, también escucho los zapatos altos en el piso de arriba, sé que debo hacerlo.

 **...**

Papi llega por la noche, el padre de Maggie pasa por ella después de que papi le pague.

—Estaba pensando que tú y yo podríamos salir mañana —habla mientras cenamos, estoy sentada sobre su regazo mientras como mi cereal.

—¿A dónde?

—A visitar a mamá.

Mi cuchara cae al plato causando que la leche salpique en la mesa, hace mucho que él no menciona a mamá en voz alta, yo tampoco lo he hecho. He dejado de hacer muchas cosas desde hace mucho tiempo.

»¿Te gustaría? Si no estás segura, puedes decírmelo y yo entenderé.

—Me gustaría muchísimo ir, papi —respondo sonriendo.

Ambos continuamos cenando.

Él me ayuda con el baño y sin decir palabras me lleva a su habitación, me gusta que durmamos juntos, ambos nos sentimos mejor cuando lo hacemos.

Además, mañana será un día difícil.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FDM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hay mucho ruido afuera cuando despierto, los vecinos de enfrente son latinos así que es normal que ellos festejen todo a lo grande, mamá se llevaba muy bien con ellos, son los únicos que no abrumaron a papi cuando pasó...

Las cortinas blancas se mueven por la brisa que entra, y puedo verla ahí de pie.

Me levanto rápidamente asustando a papi, pero incluso antes de que él pueda preguntar lo que pasa, ha desaparecido.

Tal vez solo fue mi imaginación.

—¿Ya podemos irnos?

Papi sonríe y me besa la frente antes de que se levante a preparar el desayuno.

Ambos ignoramos la música y felicidad que proviene de afuera.

Desayunamos panqueques, papi ha intentado copiar la receta de mamá y aunque no saben igual, me gustan, porque lo ha intentado.

Papi me manda a bañar mientras él preparara la merienda que llevaremos, tengo muchas ganas de ir.

 **...**

Papi me ayuda a vestirme, escoge por mí unos jeans y una blusa de color amarillo, mi antiguo color favorito, con mucha dificultad recoge mi cabello en una coleta alta, aún no es muy bueno en arreglar mi cabello, pero ambos somos pacientes, sabemos que algún día lo lograremos.

Salimos de mi habitación los dos juntos, antes de poder ir a la cocina a guardar la merienda, el teléfono suena.

—Dejé las cosas que necesitamos en la cocina, guárdalas en la cesta con mucho cuidado.

—Sí, papi.

Yo camino a la cocina, intentando ignorar que él entrará al estudio, el lugar favorito de mamá, el mismo al que no he entrado en todo este tiempo.

Guardo los sándwiches de atún y mortadela que papi ha preparado, también la fruta, el agua y los jugos, lo acomodo todo muy bien, intento tener el mismo cuidado que mamá tenía.

Es raro, pero hoy siento mi corazón mucho mejor, tal vez Maggie tenga razón y algún día dejaré de sentirme rota.

Papi ha tardado mucho, quiero ir y decirle que ya tenemos que irnos, pero él sigue en el estudio y tengo miedo de entrar.

Tal vez pueda tocar y él saldrá, de esa forma no tendré que entrar.

Me bajo de la silla dispuesta a seguir mi plan, pero el estudio está abierto, hace más de un año que no entro en esa habitación, era el lugar favorito de la casa de mamá; todos sus libros están ahí, antes ambas leíamos acurrucadas en el sofá reclinable, me gustaba estar ahí con ella, era nuestro lugar especial.

Ahora yo no entro ahí, solo lo hace papi, sé que ahí siente a mamá más cerca de él, a veces creo que la extraña más que yo, en ocasiones tengo miedo de que me deje y la siga.

Lo amo y no quiero perderlo a él también.

Bien podría llamarlo y él saldría, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Entro al estudio antes de que me arrepienta, papi me ve desde el escritorio, está hablando por teléfono, estoy casi segura que es con la abuelita y que ella está enojada al saber que no la visitaremos.

Dejo de prestarle atención a papi, camino directo al sofá reclinable que pertenecía a mamá, en el asiento sigue el último libro que ella leyó antes de...

Lo tomo en mis manos y me siento en el sofá con el libro entre mis manos, es imposible que mis ojos no se humedezcan.

Entiendo por qué a papi le gusta estar aquí, si cierro los ojos puedo oler su aroma a fresias, puedo escuchar su suave risa, incluso el sonido que hacía cada vez que pasaba la yema de sus dedos por cada uno de sus libros.

Es como si ella realmente estuviera en este lugar.

Papá cuelga el teléfono y se acerca hasta quedar enfrente de mí, me niego a verlo, no quiero que sufra porque yo sufro.

—Tenemos que irnos, cariño —habla acariciando mi mejilla—, se nos hace tarde.

Asiento limpiándome las mejillas y tratando de sonreírle, le extiendo el libro pero él niega.

—Sé que mamá quería que lo tuvieras tú.

—¿Seguro?

—Por supuesto que sí, mi amor.

El viaje es muy largo, voy en el asiento trasero pasando las hojas del libro de mamá lentamente.

Papá sonríe mientras maneja, la chaqueta de mamá sigue en el respaldo del asiento del copiloto, papá no la ha quitado y sé que yo jamás lo haría, esa chaqueta se quedará ahí para siempre.

 **...**

Las enormes letras de Lake View Cemetery son las que nos reciben, no hay muchos autos, así que papi consigue un lugar cerca de la entrada. Le ayudo a llevar las flores que hemos comprado mientras él lleva la cesta con nuestra comida.

Es fácil encontrar la lápida, está limpia y tiene flores frescas —el abuelito Charlie ha venido a visitarla—, el nombre de mi mamá aún es visible.

 _ **Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen**_

 _ **Amada hija, esposa y madre**_

 _ **Siempre la recordaremos**_

Papi me ayuda a acomodar las flores en los jarrones, así como asiente cuando dejo los dibujos que le he hecho.

Coloca el mantel de cuadros que ha traído y juntos sacamos los sándwiches y jugos, papi sirve dos copas de vino tinto, papi y mami siempre lo tomaban en ocasiones especiales y sé que esta es una de ellas.

Miro a mi papi, sus ojos se humedecen el ver la tumba de mami.

—La extraño mucho, papi —murmuro abrazando mis piernas—. ¿Por qué tuvo que irse?

Papi me atrae a sus brazos, intentando que deje de sollozar, no puedo, la extraño demasiado, no es justo que ella se fuera, papi la necesita, el abuelito la necesita, yo la necesito.

Sé que algún día dejará de doler como ahora duele, un día podré venir a la tumba de mi mami y no llorar, algún día dejaré de sentirme incompleta, sin embargo ese día no es hoy, ni será mañana, ni la semana que viene, pero algún día pasará.

Al fin día podré decir "feliz día, mami", sin sentir que mi garganta quema y mi corazón se rompe un poquito más.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FDM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **¿Alguien necesita pañuelos?**

 **Lo sé, lo sé, es un día para estar felices y festejar a nuestras mamás, pero esta idea no me dejo en paz hasta que la escribí.**

 **Yanina, eres la mejor, nunc ame cansare de decirlo, gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Yo tendría que estar escribiendo capítulos de EMB y CP, pero aquí estoy trayéndoles un nuevo OS que espero que lo disfrutaran tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo**


End file.
